


The Magic School Bus

by etselec



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, M/M, bus rides, i guess, ok just read it, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What can I do to get you to stop fucking with me?” He asked, scowling.</p><p>Alex snickered and whispered something immediately to Azazel and pointed to the right side of the aisle. “Over there,” Alex stated.</p><p>Erik blinked, turning his head to the right. “What?” It was just another guy, doing the same thing Erik was doing before-- leaning against the window with his back to him.</p><p>“The guy over there,” Alex continued, “I dare you to kiss him.”</p><p>Azazel snorted into his hand.</p><p>Erik’s neck flushed pink as he gaped at the back of the boy’s hair. “You want me to <i>kiss</i> that guy?” Erik asked quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic School Bus

It was stupid, like _really_ stupid. He wasn’t even supposed to be on the bus today. But Erik’s mom _had_ to have some important meeting at “3 o’clock sharp, Erik, don’t you forget it” and he was stuck taking the fucking bus. He was fifteen for God’s sake; it was just _four_ more months until his license and finally away from all of these assholes. So there Erik sat, against the metal interior of the bus with his backpack at his side with a _wonderful_ thirty minutes until home.

“Erik! I didn’t know that you took the bus!” someone yelled, sinking into the worn-out seat behind Erik.

“I don’t,” Erik replied, not turning his head to face the boy called Alex, him of all people-- “my mom couldn’t pick me up today.”

“Erik’s here?” someone else asked. “Erik!”

The two boys sat hunched together in the seat behind Erik and hung over the edge to look at him. They had these lopsided grins on their faces and acted like Erik was their plaything.

 _Great, fucking great,_ Erik thought.

“Leave me alone, assholes,” Erik grumbled, pulling his backpack closer to his side. Two asshole boys and thirty minutes of a bumpy bus ride? Fan-fucking-tastic.

The boys burst into laughter, cackling and ruffling up Erik’s soft brown hair.

“Shouldn’t you have licenses or something?” Erik snapped at them, carding his fingers through his hair to smooth it out.

“Nah, we like the bus,” a boy named Azazel answered, leaning closer to Erik over the seat. He messed up Erik’s hair with his hands, “too bad you can’t join us all the time.”

Erik growled-- _yeah,_ he _growled_ like a _fucking bear._ He was ready to rip the vocal chords out of Azazel and Alex’s throats. He grabbed the nearest boy’s shirt-- Azazel in this case-- and tightened his grip around the collar.  “Fuck. Off.”

Azazel cackled as soon as Erik released him, grinning like a madman. “Oh? Feisty, Erik.”

Erik wasn’t against the wall anymore. He had his knees up on the seat and was leaning over the edge of his seat to get a look at the other boys and maybe claw their eyes out. “What can I do to get you to stop fucking with me?” He asked, scowling.

Alex snickered and whispered something immediately to Azazel and pointed to the right side of the aisle. “Over there,” Alex stated.

Erik blinked, turning his head to the right. “What?” It was just another guy, doing the same thing Erik was doing before-- leaning against the window with his back to him.

“The guy over there,” Alex continued, “I dare you to kiss him.”

Azazel snorted into his hand.

Erik’s neck flushed pink as he gaped at the back of the boy’s hair. “You want me to _kiss_ that guy?” Erik asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Alex’s lips quirked up into a smile, like kissing a guy would be the most daring thing Erik would ever do in his life, “and Az and I will _never_ bother you again.”

Erik scoffed. “What kind of a dare is that?”

“Just do it, okay?”

Erik turned pale. It wasn’t like he was homophobic or anything; he even thinks he might be a little gay, but he couldn’t even _talk_ to a stranger on the bus, let alone _kiss_ a stranger on a school bus. “I can’t fucking--”

Alex grabbed Erik’s right ear. “Do it, Lehnsherr!” he yelled.

Erik rubbed his ear. “Fine,” he gritted into his teeth. Fuck, he was really going to do this.

What if the guy punches him in the face or something? Oh God, this was sexual harassment, wasn’t it?

He stood up and swallowed the minute the bus stopped at a stop and sat himself down next to the boy. The guy whipped his head around and _oh my god shit fuck,_ he was gorgeous. If Erik wasn’t that gay before, he was super gay now. When he saw the way his hair curled over his ears, it made Erik’s mouth go dry.

Erik could only stare as the blue-eyed angel opened his perfect red mouth. “Um, hi?”

Erik didn’t know how he mustered up the courage to do it, but he placed his hand on the back of the boy’s neck, tilted his head down, and kissed him before he could say anymore. The boy’s eyes widened and Erik saw a flash of light behind him from the corner of his eye.

The boy pushed Erik to the aisle floor with his hands. “What the _hell!_ ” he screamed, wiping a hand across his mouth.

Erik scrambled back onto his feet. “I- I’m sorry,” he turned to Azazel and Alex who were trying to hold in their laughter. He stared back wide-eyed at the boy, “what’s your name?”

“Charles Xavier,” Charles Xavier made a distance between himself and Erik, “and _what_ was _that?_ ”

 _Charles Xavier._ There was a Charles Xavier in his Chemistry class, right? “I'm Erik Lehnsherr and I can explain.”

“Please do,” Charles folded his arms and crossed his legs.

“Those dumbasses behind me are Azazel and Alex,” Erik started, “they dared me to kiss you in exchange for them to stop bothering me.” He hoped that Charles wouldn’t get pissed off and punch him in the gut or something, so he held his backpack against his chest.

“Oh,” Charles said, exhaling, “I understand. That’s quite alright.”

Erik looked back at Azazel and Alex, who were both wearing earbuds and watching a video (probably porn) on Alex’s iPhone. “Really?” his eyes widened at Charles, “you’re okay with that?”

Charles shrugged. “I know Alex and Azazel and how annoying they can be.”

Erik wanted to hug Charles. He let out a sigh and grinned instead. “Oh, you’re amazing.”

“I’m really not, but thanks,” he blushed, uncrossing his legs.

Erik bit his lip and scooted towards the edge of his seat. “Listen, um, Charles-- Let’s start over.”

Charles squinted. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’d _really_ like to to kiss you again, but… _formally,_ I guess,” he sighed, his ears a bright pink, “what I’m saying is, would you like to see a movie with me this weekend?”

Charles smiled warmly, hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders. “I’d love to,” the bus came to a halt, “and this is my stop, so see you around, Erik.”

“Yeah,” Erik agreed, watching the boy hop off the steps of the bus and out on to the sidewalk.

Alex hung over the edge of Erik’s seat as soon as the bus took off. “I’m posting that picture on Instagram.”

Erik furrowed his eyebrows. “What picture?”

Alex reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled a photo of him and Charles kissing. “This one. Now everyone will know that Erik Lehnsherr is gay.”

Erik’s first thought was, “hey Alex, can you send me that picture? I’d like to frame it and make it my lockscreen. Forever”. But, he laughed instead. “You guys are fucking idiots.”

“Shut up, Lehnsherr, you’re the idiot for doing that dare and now everyone will know your secret.”

Erik shook his head. “No, no you don’t understand,” he said, “I asked him out, the guy over there. His name is Charles Xavier and I asked him out to the movies this weekend.”

Alexs jaw hung open and Azazel hopped up from his seat. “You’re--”

“Yeah,” Erik finished for him, “so I could care less if you posted that picture,” he grinned and flashed his “shark” teeth, “actually, I’d encourage it.” And like it was a goddamn movie, the bus came to a draw before Alex could say anything. Erik stood up, leaving both of the boys gaping until Erik’s shoes touched the sidewalk.

 

\-----

 

Two months later, after lots and _lots_ of dates and kissing his boyfriend, Erik decided that he’d _prefer_ to take the bus home everyday, as a matter of fact.

Maybe it was because he liked to have time to think to himself before talking to his family, or maybe it was because he liked to push Charles into the backseat of the bus, run his hands through his hair, and make out with him-- all while ignoring the complaints of Alex and Azazel (who were both still license-less).

Even through all of the complaints, Alex and Azazel can’t really _blame_ Charles and Erik when it was their fault they got together in the first place.

Erik was even close to thanking them.

**Author's Note:**

> ok even though this has very little to do with it, i recently watched the movie "Sixteen Candles" and in the beginning when she's on the bus, i thought of this fic idea, but i don't really know how haha


End file.
